1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to microscope apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable microscope apparatus wherein the same is easily transported and stored during periods of non-use and readily mounted and utilized for observation of various blood samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microscopes of various types have been utilized in the prior art but however have heretofore failed to permit utilization particularly for observation and comparison of a blood sample relative to patterns positioned relative to the blood sample for ease of understanding acknowledgement of blood sample characteristics of an associated specimen as is presented by the instant invention. While prior art microscopes have been utilized, they have been particularly of an organization not suited for immediate comparison relative to sample patterns as set forth by the instant invention. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,016 to RUSSELL et al sets forth a portable hand held microscope with a support container positioned in coaxial alignment with a viewing lens of a microscope for observation of a sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,155 to FANTONE et al sets forth a microscope organization of a relatively elaborate and conventional construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,870 to PSMAY sets forth a portable microscope for use in inspecting fiber optic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,265 to HODGSON sets forth a field microscope of a relatively elaborate and cumbersome construction as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,377 to PULLEN sets forth a further example of a portable microscope including a spring loaded slide holder positioned forwardly of an objective lens.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable microscope apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.